


I Came To Save You

by an_affleck



Series: Batkink [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman - Fandom
Genre: Batman x Reader, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bruce Wayne X Reader, Edging, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kinky sex, Oral, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Roleplay, Rope Bondage, Sexual Content, Smut, Teasing, Vibrator, batman kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_affleck/pseuds/an_affleck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holy Mary, mercy me, this is pure filth...</p><p>(YN) threatens not to share a bed with Bruce any more so he decides to tie her down unfortunately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Came To Save You

A strong ray of light illuminated the dimly lit bedroom. (YN) tore her eyes away from the tv screen and knew instantly what this meant when Bruce got off their bed. She quickly followed suit and ran towards him. (YN) yanked him back by his arm and said, "Bruce, I swear to god! If you leave through that door right now-" Bruce cut (YN) off by pushing her up against the wall, making her gasp at his sudden roughness.

They had somehow managed to go another couple of days without love-making even though he had promised (YN) he would minimize coming to Gordon's assistance. However, he did not keep his word and had rushed down to the Batcave whenever he saw the Bat-Signal ignite the dark night sky to pull criminals from Gotham's streets. By now (YN) suspected he did it on purpose just to get a rise out of her.

"You what?" Bruce challenged while pinning (YN)'s wrists to the wall. Her mouth stood slightly agape and her chest heaved from the deep breaths she was inhaling. "I. . . I. . ." (YN) stammered, too stunned to retort something smart. "Go on, tell me," Bruce demanded darkly.

She whined. "Bruce, let go off me." (YN) feebly attempted to push against his hold on her wrists. He wore his distinctive crooked smile, making fun of her. "I don't think so, babe. You wanted my attention. Now you have it," he said. "So tell me. . . What will you do, if I leave you here?" Bruce sounded dangerous, like he was up to something. (YN) eyed him suspiciously, trying to read his mind. She really was upset with him. Why couldn't he stay home for once. Gotham surely wouldn't decay, if he stayed away for just one night.

"I will sleep in the guest room," (YN) threatened, finally finding a good enough comeback. Bruce raised his eyebrows in amusement. He let go off one of her wrists to trace his fingers along her collarbone, tapping now and then, pretending to ponder over her words. "Hmmmm." (YN) shivered from his gentle touch. "Maybe I should tie you to our bed then before I go." Her eyes went wide and she swallowed hard. "You wouldn't," she breathed out while Bruce smirked at her devilishly. He grabbed (YN) and spun her around, one arm holding her by her neck, the other one looped around her elbows. She jerked in his hold and let out a grunt. "Bruce! Come on!"

"Tell me to stop and I'll let you go," Bruce growled behind her, his breath tickling (YN)'s ear, causing her to shudder. He obviously wanted to play, but not without giving her the chance to opt out. They stood still for a moment so that (YN) could think about his offer. She eventually shook her head slowly, too curious about what he would do next, if she let this continue.

"Start walking," Bruce growled and pushed her forward. When they reached their bed he released (YN). "Strip down to your panties." She removed her clothes with shaky hands; Bruce's demanding tone had an undeniable arousing effect on her.

In the meantime, Bruce rummaged through her night stand. When (YN) laid down in the center of the bed Bruce handed her the sleep mask she used every so often. "Cover your eyes with this and _don't_ move," he ordered before exiting the room.

Time seemed to pass more slowly while wearing that blindfold. (YN) eagerly anticipated Bruce's return. Whatever he had in mind had to be good. Wait a minute. A dreadful thought crossed her mind and she sat up. What if he left her like this so he could take off without her stopping him? No, he wouldn't do that, would he?

(YN) reached for her sleep mask to pull it from her face when suddenly the door opened.

"Weren't you told not to move?"

(YN) stilled when she realized who was speaking to her. _Batman_.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, feeling electricity fill the room.

"You will be," he said and (YN) could hear the smirk in his voice.

Bruce's calloused hands were on her quickly. He pushed her down to the mattress and spread-eagled her to the bed with rope. She didn't even try to fight him. It would have been no use anyway. And (YN) wanted for Batman to do as he saw fit with her helpless body.

"Open your mouth." (YN) complied with his demand and had an object pushed between her lips straightaway. _Oh dear god_. It was one of her vibrators and she had to bite back a moan at the mere thought of having it shoved between her legs.

(YN) started swirling her tongue around the tip of the vibrator seductively, hoping to get Bruce to change his mind and stay home. "Stop toying, there's somewhere I need to be." _Apparently not_. (YN) nodded her head and leaned forward, taking the rubber object into her mouth entirely.

She hollowed her cheeks by instinct and ran her tongue all around the vibrator, coating it in her saliva just like Bruce was expecting from her.

This whole situation left (YN) hot and needy and she let out a groan when Bruce pulled the vibrator from her lips. He rubbed its tip gently against her clit before easily sliding it into her. "This should keep it in," Bruce growled, satisfaction clear in his deep voice, while brushing her folds over her panties. He was right. She couldn't push the vibrator out, no matter how hard she would try later.

"Enjoy yourself." With that he turned on the vibrations and got off the bed. (YN) instantly squirmed in her bonds and breathed heavily.

"Oh, and (YN)?" Her head turned towards the direction where his voice had come from. "Yeah?" she got out. "Try not to wake the butler. I heard he's a light sleeper." (YN) took in a sharp breath, not having considered that Alfred could find her like this. "Bruce, wait!" (YN) exclaimed desperately. She heard the door open and panicked. "Batman, wait!" That caught his attention. "What is it, babe?" She prayed to God Bruce wouldn't laugh at her for what she was about to say.

"Could you- I don't want-" (YN) sighed in defeat. "Please gag me." Silence. "I don't think- ah- I can keep quiet like this," (YN) explained herself, a little embarrassed. Bruce really didn't want to leave now. He wanted to rip off his superhero suit and fuck her senseless.

But Bruce didn't lose his composure that easily and knew (YN) would be in the exact same spot when he would come home.

He walked to his closet and retrieved one of his ties. A tie he knew (YN) liked on him. His silence felt like torture to her. Soft moans escaped her closed lips while the vibrator continued to buzz between her legs and she hoped he would have mercy and comply with her request. (YN) felt the mattress dip and opened her mouth expectantly. She squealed when Bruce pressed his lips to hers to give her a kiss that quickly left her breathless. "I love you," he murmured, breaking character. (YN) didn't get the chance to reply as he quickly put his tie between her lips. Bruce knotted it tightly to make sure to muffle any possible sounds.

He stroked her cheek with his thumb and then he was gone.

It didn't take long for (YN) to see through Bruce's cruel game. He had set the vibrator on such a low level that it was impossible for her to come. It would unrelentingly tease her, exhaust her, bring her to the edge of an orgasm, but never let her have one. (YN) bucked her hips anyway while mewling behind her gag. She still tried to keep as quiet as possible, wanting to avoid attracting Alfred's attention at all costs. Him founding her like that would be an embarrassment she would never recover from.

All this edging had (YN) panting through her nose quickly. She was sweaty from tensing her body and thrashing around on the bed as much as the rope allowed her to. She threw her head from side to side, biting down hard on Bruce's tie to keep from crying out.

(YN) had thought Bruce would force orgasm after orgasm come crashing down on her. That she could have withstood. Not for long, she would have probably blacked out after the fourth one. But this? This was pure torture she would have to endure until Bruce would come home and put her out of her misery.

All of (YN)'s senses were trained on the buzzing of the vibrator between her legs. She didn't notice how Bruce returned to their bedroom after an hour of two. He shut the door soundlessly and took his time taking off his suit, all the while watching (YN) writhe on the bed. She looked too damn sexy not to please and Bruce soon couldn't stand listening to her grunts and moans any more so he decided to make himself felt.

He approached (YN) with quiet footsteps, and carefully slipped the sleep mask from her face. She blinked a couple of times, startled from his sudden appearance. Once that realization hit, (YN) mumbled incoherent words through her gag. "Poor (YN). Did Batman tie you up and leave you all to yourself?" Bruce mocked while caressing her cheek. He hooked a finger behind the tie in her mouth and pulled it down so that it hung loosely around her neck.

"Bruce, please," (YN) panted, not sure what she was really asking for at that point.

"Don't worry, I came to save you," Bruce assured her and climbed between her spread legs. Just then (YN) noticed that he was already naked. And hard. She pressed her lips together, stifling her moan when Bruce entered her oversensitive lady parts. (YN) had gotten so wet that his hard-on slid in and out of her easily.

She couldn't keep her moans down so Bruce clamped a hand over her mouth. He knew it was what (YN) wanted that night.

They had never cared about how loud they were in the bedroom and Alfred had never complained. Not that he would anyway. He was still waiting on (YN) to get pregnant. . .

Bruce played with her clit and she squealed behind his hand, the pleasure too much for her to take. (YN) came with a loud cry that even Bruce's hand couldn't muffle. He pulled his cock out of her, not wanting to overstimulate his girlfriend. Therefore he moved his body up until his erection was placed right in front of her face. (YN) lifted her head off the mattress and parted her lips for him willingly. "You're so good to me," Bruce praised and pushed his shaft into her mouth and she started getting him off with her tongue. She moaned and cleaned her juices of her lover's cock, sucking him eagerly. (YN) wanted to please Bruce as much as she could with her hands still tied to the bed posts. Unfortunately, the nape of her neck started to hurt and (YN) couldn't keep her head up much longer. But she bore up against the pain until it was no longer possible for her to hold up her head. Bruce inched his hips closer to her face so she could finish what she started.

(YN) moaned and swallowed his cum when he came. Bruce got off her and untied her from the bed, still catching his breath in the process.

When he laid down next to her he pulled her ridiculously close, almost suffocating her. "Bruce," (YN) squeaked. "I can't breathe." She laughed and he loosened his grip on her. "Sorry. But that was. . ." Bruce couldn't find the right words to describe the kind of sex they just had. "Yeah," (YN) breathed. "I agree." They kissed for the second time that night and it left (YN) breathless just like their first kiss had.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew. Okay. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
